Harry, hol schon mal den Kinderwagen
by K1dd0
Summary: Ein Artikel aus Spiegel online den ich heute aufgegabelt habe, äußerst amüsant, viel Spaß beim Lesen!


Hallo meine lieben Mitschreiberlinge/-leser!

Als ich heute ein wenig durchs Netz gesurft bin, fiel mir da etwas ins Auge, etwas, so lustiges, dass ich es unbedingt mit euch teilen möchte.

Ganz gleich wie ihr den nachfolgenden Text findet, würde ich mich über eure Sicht über diesen Inhalt, ganz gleich ob Review oder PN, freuen. Ich persönlich empfinde diesen Artikel äußerst amüsant, ein wahrlich großartiges Stück von Frau Lohmann, nicht jedoch als Anfeindung an unsere Schreiberlingzunft, einfach nur als die Möglichkeit es auch noch mal sarkastisch von einer anderen Seite zu betrachten.

Alles Liebe und viel Spaß!

K1dd0

Disclaimer: Der nachfolgende Text kann auf der Internetseite des ‚Spiegels', **Spiegel online**, nachgelesen werden. Mir gehört nichts an diesem Text, geschweige denn an den Inhalten. Ich promote diesen Artikel quasi und verdiene damit kein Geld.

**Harry, hol schon mal den Kinderwagen**

_Von Anja Christina Lohmann_

**So ein Schmalz! Der finale Band der Potter-Saga, der jetzt auf Deutsch erscheint, fand bei vielen Fans keine Gnade. Die kritischen Potterianer machen es aber selbst kaum besser: Im Internet spinnen sie die Geschichte weiter und greifen dabei tief in die Kitschkiste. **

"All was well". Wie die Übersetzer diesen letzten Satz der Reihe um den Zauberlehrling genau ins Deutsche transferiert haben, kann das Publikum erst seit heute wissen; der deutsche Band erscheint mit einer Rekordauflage von drei Millionen Exemplaren. Wofür er steht, ist aber schnell auf den Punkt gebracht: Friede, Freude, Kürbiskuchen. Nach dem großen Showdown im letzten Kapitel von "Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes" beschenkt J.K. Rowling ihren Helden mit einem Epilog, der flauschiger nicht hätte sein können: Das Böse ist besiegt, die Zaubererwelt eine große glückliche Familie und Harry schickt seine wohlgeratenen Kinder auf das wiederaufgebaute Zaubererinternat Hogwarts. Fehlen nur noch Geigen am Himmel.

**So soll der große Harry Potter enden?**

Fans, die das im Juli erschienene englische Original gelesen hatten, rauften sich die Haare: "Enttäuschend" - "viel zu schmalzig" - "so kitschig, das war ja schon eklig". Die Harry Potter-Fanseiten im Internet quollen über vor Empörung über das Heile-Welt-Szenario, das Rowling zum Abschluss der Reihe servierte. So soll er enden, der große Harry Potter? Als braver Familienvater mit jeder Menge Lebensweisheiten im Ärmel?

Zum Glück muss sich der gemeine Fan heute nicht mehr mit allen Entscheidungen eines Autors hilflos abfinden. Nur einen Mausklick von den erwähnten Diskussionsforen entfernt, legten die enttäuschten Potter-Jünger selbst Hand an, um die Lebensgeschichten ihrer Helden weniger puderzuckrig weiterzudenken. Auf sogenannten Fan-Fiction-Seiten wie .de, .com oder .net schreiben die Potterianer so viele Prequels, Sequels und sonstige neue Abenteuer ihrer Romanlieblinge, wie Fantasie und Fingerkuppen hergeben.

**Harry wird Schulleiter, Hermine versucht sich als Ministerin**

Und was setzen nun all die enttäuschten Fans J.K. Rowlings viel geschmähtem Epilog entgegen?

Nach all der harschen Kritik, ist das Ergebnis überraschend: Das Meiste ist mindestens so zuckersüß wie Rowlings Original. Da wird geheiratet, Nachwuchs gehütet und vor lauter Glück auch mal in Ohnmacht geplumpst. Die Autorin hätte ihre literarische Zaubererwelt nicht rosarot-biederer beerdigen können als ihre allerkritischsten Fans.

Beispiele gefällig? Da wird das Zaubererinternat Hogwarts wieder aufgebaut und Harry avanciert zum weisen alten Schulleiter, der keine Regeln mehr bricht, sondern lieber selbst welche aufstellt. Und Harrys clevere Freundin Hermine verwandelt ein Fan sogar zum Inbegriff verantwortungsvoller Langeweile: Sie wird Politikerin.

Als Zaubereiministerin kommandiert Hermine dann ihre eigene Vorzimmerdame herum: "Madeleine, verständigen Sie bitte das Aurorenbüro. Und teilen Sie der Leiterin der Mysterienabteilung mit, dass ich sie umgehend sprechen möchte." Und Harrys bester Freund Ron darf der Zaubererjugend als Quidditch-Champion ein sportliches Vorbild sein. Keine Macht der faul-anarchischen Zauberei!

**Der Wille zur Schmacht kennt keine Grenzen**

Auch in Liebesdingen kennt der Wille zur Schmacht keine Grenzen. Hier kriegen sich nicht nur die üblichen Verdächtigen, sondern auch Paare, die sich in J.K. Rowlings Büchern keines Blickes gewürdigt hätten: Hermine und der böse Draco Malfoy schäkern und heiraten gleich in mehreren Geschichten. Der einsame Zwilling George Weasly lässt sich nach dem Tod seines Bruders ausgerechnet von der charmant-verrückten Luna Lovegood trösten - falls die nicht gerade mit dem Unglücksraben Neville Longbottom verheiratet ist, wie ein anderer Hobby-Autor phantasiert.

Die Normalität, die die Fans ihren Lieblingen verordnen, ist entwaffnend. Nette Familie, toller Job, große Liebe - die Zutaten sind einfach, die Werte konservativ. Zwar müssen sich die Zauberhelden in manchen Geschichten ab und an mit Scheidungen oder unehelichen Kindern herumschlagen, aber solch kleine Krisen lassen das große Happy End schließlich umso süßer ausfallen.

**Eine Welt ohne Hartz-IV-Imponderabilien**

Im Grunde genießen Harry und seine Freunde in den Fan-Geschichten ein Leben, das ihre meist jugendlichen Verfasser wohl selbst gerne einmal leben würden. Die Studien und Umfragen der letzten Jahre - wie etwa die Shell-Jugendstudie - sprechen eine klare Sprache. Was die Jugend heute will ist kuschelig-konservative Sicherheit: Eine Welt ohne Hartz-IV-Imponderabilien, dafür mit Reihenhäuschen, ewiger Liebe und einem Mama-Weasley-Klon, der in Krisenzeiten ofenfrische Kekse und ein verständnisvolles Ohr parat hat.

Eigentlich genau das, was Rowling in ihrem Epilog anbietet.

Warum also zuerst das Gezeter über Rowlings vermeintlich allzu kitschiges Ende? Vermutlich aus einem ganz einfachen Grund: Heile-Welt-Szenarien gelten trotz aller Sehnsucht nach Sicherheit immer noch als langweilig und normal, also uncool. Und mangelnde Coolness bedeutet unter Jugendlichen ja bekanntlich den gesellschaftlichen Tod.


End file.
